


Got Your Heart In Too Many Places

by Squidapples



Series: Origami Cranes Verse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU-Modern, F/M, Stealing, origami cranes, season 12, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Alexa<br/>Legends Of Tomorrow-1.15-Destiny<br/>Takes place After 11.23-Alpha And Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Heart In Too Many Places

**Author's Note:**

> Items-  
> Snowglobe  
> Spring Blossoms  
> Unicorn  
> Teddybear  
> Perfume  
> Book  
> Character-  
> Rowena  
> Amara  
> Meg  
> Dean  
> Sam  
> Castiel  
> Fandom-  
> CW Show

Meg hoped that this would work as she dropped the match.

No matter how many times Rowena had helped Team Free Will she was still an evil witch.

Meg was cornered she was going to get sucked into a swirly black hole like Metatron.

She opened her eyes from the looks of it she was in a museum she picked up a pamphlet that was on the desk in front of her.

Where in the hell was Central City the date on the pamphlet told her it was still 2016.

She’d heard chatter of alternate universes though she never thought that she'd ever visit one.

Hopefully she could lay low for a while Sam,Dean and Castiel had been looking for her ever since they defeated Amara.

Amara had pulled Lucifer out of Castiel although she thought Casifer was hot she was glad to have her Unicorn back.

Now they were hunting her because she had a sliver ring that gives them access to Amenti.

She scoffed they’d never survive there Osiris and Anubis would annihilate them.

Amenti isn’t just the place souls judged it also serves as a Panamanian prison housing the worst of the corrupt souls there.

Over the next few days she learned her new meatsuit’s name was Alexa who was way too nice and sweet for Meg’s taste.

She ripped through her desk and found a snowglobe with a angel in it she laughed at that and a book titled How to be a nicer friend and a happier more compassionate person.

Alexa also had a habit of wearing too much perfume or way too overpowering perfume.

Alexa’s boyfriend Ray had sent her a teddy bear and a bouquet of spring blossoms.

Meg could only describe Ray as a cute hyperactive nerd puppy.

She was in the middle of a staring contest with the bear when two guys approached the desk.

She looked up one of them wore a parka he looked like nanook of the north even though it only 63° today.

Meg and Leo hit it off while Mick stood there looking like he had better things to do.

“You told me this would be easy,quick and lucrative Snart” Mick grumbled.

“Have a little faith Mick just a couple days more” he said as he marked the camera’s blindspots on the blueprints.

“The longer we’re here the more likely someone’s gonna recognize us and we’ll go back to prison again” Mick yelled at him.

“Relax I got us out of Fox River didn’t I” Leo said turning to face him “yeah us and 6 other people” Mick said stalking off.

Leo liked Alexa but one day she was sweet and nice and the next she was cold,distant and evil.

Alexa was too nice she overheard Mick and Leo talking one day she knew something was up so she hit the alarm.

When he heard the sirens he knew he was right not to trust her

The last thing he did before he left was knock her out and take her ring.

When she woke up the police were there,her ring was gone and a blue origami crane sat where her ring used to be.

Under the crane’s wing were the words ‘you’re not who you say you are’.

**As the crane sat there mocking her she knew she would never see those two again.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spncoldesthits.  
> I was already planning to write a story about Alexa when I saw the theme for June so I moved a couple things around and got this.  
> Title is from Too Many Faces-Cherri Bomb.  
> I'm pretty sure I got the voices right I could hear them in my head as I was writing.  
> Although I think the end might be a little more Prison Break then Legends Of Tomorrow.  
> When I typed this everywhere I wrote Mick it used to say Other Rory that's what I call him.  
> The best typo ever I was typing Mick and I hit the S instead of the C and I typed Misk.  
> I had to use Prison Break references.  
> Amenti is basically the realm of the dead where Osiris and Anubis judge the souls of the dead.  
> Leo's ring grants access.  
> This is my theory of what the big bad for Season 12 would be.  
> 63 where I live is kinda balmy and is really nice weather.  
> Don't know why that last line is bolded but I like it.


End file.
